Solitude
by Watching theworld falling down
Summary: Les pensés de Naruto sur la solitude. One-shot.


Résumer : Les pensées de Naruto sur la solitude.

* * *

Ceci est ma première Fic' (la première que je poste) je suis donc désolée parce que je ne comprend rien au site ^^"....

Sinon,ben ... Dites toujours ce que vous en pensé, histoire de m'améliorer quoi.

Aussi désolé pour les fautes d'orthographe !! ^^

Enjoy =D !!

* * *

**Solitude.**

Penser stupide, histoire stupide.

C'est ainsi que les choses sont faites.

Le monde s'éloigne t-il de moi ou est-ce moi qui m'éloigne du monde ?

C'est une question existentielle a laquelle je ne puis répondre.

Il faudrait leur demander si quelque chose chez moi ne va pas, seulement, il y a, je crois, un sérieux problème de communication.

Mais vient-il de ma part ou de la leurs ?

La aussi je me sens mal placer pour répondre…

Peut être que le simple fait que j'existe les dérange, ou bien, par un hasard inconditionnelle, ils ne savent pas que j'existe.

Je me suis toujours posé la question :

Est-ce normal pour un enfant de six ans de penser à la mort ?

Personnellement je dirais que non, bien que ce fût mon cas à cette période sombre de mon existence.

Quand je me regarde dans le miroir, je ne me vois pas, je ne vois que l'ombre de moi-même, ce que je veux dire par là, c'est qu'à force de m'oublier,

j'ai sûrement fini par m'oublier moi-même.

Je ne sais plus qui je suis, je n'ais plus d'identité, je ne m'appelle pas, il n'y en a pas besoin de toute façon…

Depuis dix ans maintenant, je suis seul sur mon banc et je pense, et je me pose des questions, et je rêve.

Le rêve est la seule chose que je puisse réellement faire.

Je rêve de tout, mais principalement de mon futur. Un futur ou je me sentirais bien, un futur meilleure, ou je ne serais pas seul.

Chaque jours de ma vie est sombre et je ne ris que faussement. La seule personne qui a sut me rendre le sourire est partie loin de moi.

Depuis je me meurs.

Au cours de cette même « vie », toutes les personnes que j'ai aimées sont parties et toutes celles que j'aime partirons.

Il n'y a pas d'autre alternative pour les gens dans mon genre, les gens se lassent et souvent s'en vont…

Seulement, je ne les retiens pas. Je pense qu'ils seront sûrement plus heureux loin de moi, alors je laisse couler.

Suis-je obligée de rester seul ?

Je pense que la réponse est sûrement oui.

Et pourtant, je ne pleure pas, je n'explose pas,

je reste là et j'endure ma douleur.

Je reste là et j'attends…

Et j'attends quoi ? Je n'ai pas encore trouvé la réponse. Peut-être la Mort ? La délivrance ?

Ou simplement que le temps m'oublie, lui aussi.

Le Temps … C'est peut être la meilleure chose à attendre après tout.

Ma vie n'est faite que de désespoir et de désillusion, alors à quoi bon se lier avec les gens ? Ils me délaisseront de toute façon.

On ne me sauvera pas pour autant. Et on ne me comprendra pas non plus.

Moi et ma solitude.

Vous me direz que tout le monde passe « par là » et que comme tout le monde ça passera, seulement,

ça dure depuis dix ans et moi je n'en peux plus, je me sens lassée… Plus le temps passe, plus l'idée que je fais de la mort est douce et agréable.

* * *

**Flash back _ **

Je me vois a six ans, sur un banc dans la cours de l'école, seul, je regarde le ciel, il y a un nuage qui passe, un nuage qui ne ressemble

a rien d'autre qu'à un nuage, puis je regarde dans la cours, et ce que je vois me frappe en plein visage : les autres enfants étaient en train de jouer,

de rire de s'amuser tout simplement. Et moi j'étais loin de tout ça, et je les regardais mais aucun ne semblais vouloir jouer avec moi…

Et je souffrais en silence et je faisais comme si tout allait bien. Comme si c'était moi qui voulais être seul.

Mais je les enviais.

Puis, comme une fleur, j'ai voulus m'ouvrir au jour, mais je les ai vus m'enchaîner, m'isoler, m'insulter. Et je ne les enviais plus : je les haïssait,

j'avais envie qu'ils meurent jusqu'au dernier.

Puis ils sont partis et j'étais à nouveau seul…

**Fin du flash back _**

**

* * *

  
**

Aujourd'hui, je les regarde encore, toujours seul sur mon banc, moi, et ma stupide pensée.

Cette fois, je me fiche bien d'être seul, de toute façon je l'ai toujours été.

J'ai failli aimer de nouveau mais mon cœur a trop souffert pour que l'on me le brise encore.

Je les regarde toujours de loin, je les vois vivre et je ne comprends pas, parce que moi je ne vis pas, je me sens toujours enchaîner.

Parce que je n'es rien de cela et que chaque jour qui passe m'éloigne encore un peu plus de ce monde qui ne sera jamais le mien.

* * *

Voilà c'est très court mais c'est tout ce qui m'est venu a l'esprit ^^

Review ?


End file.
